Planning and Evaluation ? Project Summary/Abstract Planning and evaluation activities play a key role in the growth and continuous improvement of The University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC). Multiple internal committees and the External Advisory Board (EAB) guide the planning and evaluation process under the leadership of the Director, Jensen. The EAB serves a critical role in providing external oversight of KUCC's vision, direction, leadership, research programs and supporting infrastructure. The EAB was selected by KUCC leadership to complement the basic laboratory, prevention, cancer control and population science and clinical expertise represented within KUCC research programs, shared resources and administrative components. The EAB has made numerous major recommendations such as carefully defining the roles and responsibilities of Associate Directors and Program Leaders, recruiting strong physician scientist leaders, creating a replacement plan for senior leaders, increasing multidisciplinary science initiatives, defining the KUCC catchment area and relevant research initiatives, strengthening connections with consortium partners and leveraging KUCC's drug discovery and development capabilities. Internally, KUCC utilizes many groups to regularly assess KUCC goals and activities. KUCC Leadership Council promotes scientific interactions between the basic, translational, and clinical elements of KUCC, plans the development of the research programs, leverages KUCC resources for maximum benefit, and oversees activities of KUCC programs. The Associate Directors meet to evaluate cross-programmatic and multi-campus activities including research symposia, seminars and conferences. The Associate Directors Council also endeavors to increase cancer focus for the center and oversee allocation of KUCC pilot grants. Each year the Associate Directors Council reviews the progress of the research programs, shared resources and administrative functions of KUCC. The Associate Directors Council makes final recommendations to the Director on practically all issues including budget, resource allocation, membership, space, leadership appointments and strategic direction. The Midwest Cancer Alliance, the outreach division of KUCC, helps promote collaboration of key hospitals and research institutions regarding research and educational activities and advises the Director on the impact of KUCC regionally. Planning and evaluation activities are an essential component of KUCCs continued and steady improvement over the past grant period and will continue to play an essential role in the future. KUCC's EAB and key internal advisory groups have played critical roles in this process. Overall, KUCC has effectively utilized the Planning and Evaluation component of the CCSG to put in place a vigorous and robust process of vision setting, evaluation of progress, implementation of improvements and planning for the future.